


A Dark Place

by JKSkullQueen218 (JokersJester)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cave-In, Darkness, Fear of Death, Gen, Singing, Sonadow - Freeform, Starvation, Trapped, Two Birds On A Wire, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokersJester/pseuds/JKSkullQueen218
Summary: Please listen to the song 'Two Birds on a Wire' before reading this. Sonic and Shadow are part of a search for the Chaos Emeralds. They are paired to search through a forest, while the others search in different places. While on their search, they find a cave. After debating the logic of perhaps finding an emerald in it, they decide to check it out. Who could have known it was unstable?





	A Dark Place

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or 'Two Birds on a Wire'. They are owned, respectfully, by Hirokazu Yasuhara and Regina Spektor. Every *.* is a change in point of view. A Thanks to my friend Kat who previewed it before I posted it.

It happened. 

I couldn't believe it actually happened. Looking up to the ceiling of the cave, I tried to imagine the rock still in one piece. We just wanted to explore a bit, that was all. We didn't think a cave-in would actually happen.

Looking back to the piles of fallen boulders, I tried to ignore the obvious facts. The facts that would make fear spread. The exit was gone. The cave had fallen in. We were trapped. How could we be trapped?

A hand on my shoulder broke my concentration. Had it always been this dark? I looked back to see the only other person with me. The small amount of light that we had, from our flashlights, made it hard to see.

"Stop."

I don't know what he wanted me to stop, was I doing something wrong?

"Your freaking out isn't gonna help the situation at all. We need to stay calm."

Shadow looked me in the eyes, his determined calm stabling me. It was really dark...., but I could see him. Turning away from the cause of fear, I focused on the other. With my attention on him, it was easier to act normal.

"Well, what do ya suppose we do Mr.-Listen-to-Me? Digging is a no-go, and waiting around for help is pointless too." I crossed my arms and settled on my right leg. Anger, annoyance, whatever it was, it was better than breaking down.

Shadow saw my act, but didn't comment. He must have thought the same.

"The first thing would be to get away from the disaster area, unless you want to get buried next time?" He narrowed his eyes at me, then turned around to find a pathway. The cave continued on, not totally being affected by the fall-in. With a start, Shadow slowly began following the tunnel.

After shining my light to look back one last time I turned and quickly caught up to the other. Wouldn't want to lose his light.

 

*.......*

 

The tunnel had gotten smaller after we left the ruined area. The tunnel would change in size every now and then; large room-like spaces at times, small hallways at others. The only guide we had was my flashlight. It would be stupid to waste Sonic's, our only other light. We don't know how long we would be stuck here.

Looking ahead, we entered a far more open area than previous occasions. It was a semi-large area, with some large boulders sticking out at random edges. Suddenly, Sonic ran ahead and passed them, moving out of my view.

"Idiot! Don't run ahead or we could lose each-"

When I passed the boulder, I found him kneeling. Right next to a small stream of water. Sonic was already downing some from his cupped hands. He gasped for air after he finished.

"..Sorry Shadow. It's just that I heard the stream, and I couldn't stop myself."

Kneeling to get myself some, I didn't realize how thirsty I was. With no way to tell time, it's hard to track how long we've been here. This is bad.

"...Just don't do it again. It's dangerous." Looking towards the blue hog I saw him nod, more focused on the liquid than anything else. This was bad.

"We'll take a break here and get some rest. I'm turning off the light to conserve energy." Again, another uncaring nod. With a sigh, I turned off the light, left to hear water and shuffling. Laying down, I could only focus on what I didn't need. On all of what he did, and soon would.

 

*......*

 

We had been in this area for a while. Well, more I had been. When I first woke up, Shadow had disappeared. So I sat and waited. Waited, because that was the only good option. He came back after a little bit, and I hit him hard on the arm. I didn't yell or shout, just hit him once. After that, we sat by the stream in silence. There's been so much silence....

The next time it happened I wasn't as upset, because I knew he would come back. And he did. He brought something with him, something he shoved in my hands. 

It was worms. I looked at him, and he had that same determined calm on his face. Suddenly, a pain I hadn't realized I had shot threw my stomach. How could I have forgotten?....Or maybe I had always known. And so had he.

Shadow never told me when we were gonna continue on, never told me if we would. He would just disappear sometimes, or stay by me. He had so much energy...

 

*.....*

 

It wasn't much, but it would have to do. When I gave him the worms, he looked confused. He looked to me, not understanding. It was when his face twisted in pain, I knew he figured it out. I could only watch as the other consumed the only source of food in this God forsaken place. Was it lucky that I didn't need as much as him? Or just a cruel way of showing how unlucky he was. Whatever it was, it wouldn't stop his hunger. It wouldn't stop me.

 

*....*

 

I started sleeping more. With Shadow’s constant disappearances, the quiet darkness of the cave around me, and my growing sluggishness I found it the only option. Sometimes it would be hard, the feeling of my stomach folding distracting me constantly, but eventually I would find rest. I don't know how long or how often I would be sleeping, my only track of time would be when Shadow would come back. I wouldn't see him, my light died a while ago. He'd just shake my shoulder to wake me up, and hand me my next 'meal'. It got easier to eat when I couldn't see it, and I trusted him. I trusted him....

I don't know if Shadow did anything else other than search for food, but if there was an exit Shadow would find it. I knew he would. In the meantime, between my bouts of sleep, I found my voice. I didn't care how loud or quiet I made it, as long as there was something to fill the silence. Too much silence... I would fill the cave with open conversation, songs and just downright babble. The cave extended the range into echoes. I'd hope it was comforting to Shadow as it was to me. A way of showing I wasn't...

I hadn't....

 

....not yet at least.

 

*...*

 

Sonic....was still alive. He had lost a lot of energy, but he still responded to me when I brought him food. And no matter where I went in the dark, I could always hear the distant echoes of his voice. I guess I grew to appreciate it. It comforted me, that Sonic was holding on and that I could follow the sound right back to him. I found multiple routes to choose from after leaving Sonic's chamber to find food. In order to never lose my way, I always took care to remember every step. Especially when we ran out of battery light. In the pitch dark, I decided to find a way out when I wasn't looking for food. I'd find it, and collect Sonic. We would finally be free of this dark hell. I just needed to find it.

 

*..*

 

I woke up to a rustling noise. Shadow probably hadn't come back in a while, so it must have been him.

"Shad?"

I listened around, trying to pinpoint him. With no response, I knew it wasn't him. He'd always respond to my call. The rustling came back, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. The sound seemed to come from the whole cave-

 

*.*

 

I found it.

I found an exit.

It was while I was digging for food, that a small speck of light blinded me.

Light.

I dug, dug harder than I had ever before. The wall of dirt was crumbling for me, and I made a hole big enough to crawl through. Halfway out of the hole, into the fresh air of a hillside forest, I gasped for air. Fresh air. After getting my fill, my mind raced back to Sonic.

Sonic.

I had to get him out of there.

Quickly backtracking, I carefully rushed to the chamber back through the dark. Nothing could have stopped me in my planned goal.

It wasn't until I hit a wall that I paused. I paused because a hole, an opening in the system was missing. Sonic’s chamber was missing.

"Sonic!"

Silence.

Silence, where there should have been a voice. A voice so beautiful, that its absence brought terror to my heart.

"You idiot! Of all times for you to learn to shut up, this is not it! Make a sound, so I can find you!"

Nothing.

I began to dig, with where the chamber should have been in mind. The chamber must have fallen in...and with him already so weak...

"Sing Goddammit! Let me hear your voice! Don't you dare shut up around me ever!"

My hands hurt...

"Please!"

I sank to my knees, losing tears. Clawing at the wall, I desperately fought the facts. The facts that would make the darkness darker. The exit was found. The cave had fallen in. HE was trapped. How could he be trapped?

"Sonic!"

 

*_*

 

.....

 

.........

 

...............

 

When I woke up, I felt weight on me. I wasn't in pain, but maybe I was numb. Or still tired. Either way, I couldn't move much, and my head hurt. So when I heard another noise, I couldn't comprehend it at first. It sounded so muffled....

"....onic!"

It was Shadow.

It was SHADOW.

"You idiot! Of all times for you to learn to shut up, this is not it! Make a sound, so I can find you!"

It was funny. HIM of all people asking me to keep talking. It made me want to laugh...

"Sing Goddammit! Let me hear your voice! Don't you dare shut up around me ever!"

......

I could do that....I liked singing...Just had to think of the right song.....

......

"Please!"

Oh, right..Singing a song to Shadow...maybe he'd like a lullaby....

"Sonic!"

.......

 

*.*

 

I heard something.

I know I did.

I got back up and pressed my ear to the wall, hoping I could hear it again.

"Two, birds on a wire. One tries to fly away and the other"

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I dug harder, trying to reach that voice. That voice that refused to give up.

"Watches him close, from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar"

It was getting louder the farther in I dug.

"I'll believe, it all. There's nothing I won’t understand."

The source was under some dirt. I thank anything and everything it was only that. I dug and found the opening. One that held someone underneath.

"I'll believe it all~, I won't let go of your hand."

I found his hand.

 

*..*

 

Two hedgehogs were spotted by the side of a road in the middle of a forest. One was carrying the other in a cradle of arms. They were covered in dirt and sweat when they were found. Brought to the hospital, they were thoroughly checked over and made to stay for recovery. The blue hedgehog was put in intensive care.

 

*...*

 

I sat at his bedside, had been ever since I got cleared from my bed. Some people came to see us. It didn't really matter who. He was better now. Not as skinny. I guess we hadn't realized how skinny he had gotten, due to the dark. I waited for him to wake up. He needed his rest.

 

"Two, birds on a wire."

 

I looked over. He was just waking up, and he never stopped singing.

 

"One tries to fly away,"

 

My astonishment grew into a smile. I leaned forward and kissed his head. He smiled.

 

"And the other..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, 'cause I liked writing it. Feedback would be awesome. ^^ And no, they didn't find the Emerald. The other groups found them just fine.


End file.
